Hide and Seek
Watch on YouTube |release = December 24, 2013 |length = 2:25 |notes = |credits = • Kati Knitt (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom and additional voices) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) |prev = Tom's Tales of Crazy |next = Fun Dead}} Hide and Seek is an episode of Eddsworld: Legacy released on December 24, 2013. It was animated by Kati Knitt. Plot Edd and Tom are sitting on the couch when Matt pops up from behind and suggests they play "Hide and Seek". Matt goes to hide while Edd and Tom return to watching Professor Why. Matt eventually finds a place to hide. He ends up in a snowy wonderland where tiny food creatures are fleeing from the Burritoranosaurus. Matt rescues them by eating the Burritoranosaurus from the inside out. Meanwhile, Edd and Tom are getting increasingly bored with Professor Why, so Tom decides to turn off the TV and get Edd a coke. Meanwhile, Matt shares how he defeated the Burritoranosaurus in a campfire with his newfound food friends. Shortly afterwards, he departs and it's revealed that he's simply been crouched up in the fridge all along. A creeped-out Tom grabs the coke and closes the fridge, allowing Matt to return to his food friends. Development On July 2nd, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Working with @Knittcartoon on a new mini-episode. He's quite brilliant <3"Eddsworld tweet on July 2, 2013 On July 16, 2013, Kati Knitt (commonly known as Knittcartoon) uploaded an Eddsworld test on their channel. On November 21, 2013, Tom confirmed on his Tumblr page that the eddisode Hide and Seek may come out sometime before the end of the year. On December 6, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Not long now 'till @Knittcartoon finishes the next mini-eddisode (before we take 2014 by storm). Send him some love!" On December 21, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Christmas Eve #HideAndSeek", indicating that Hide and Seek will be released on Christmas Eve. Trivia Milestones *This is the first official Eddisode to be animated by someone outside of the Eddsworld group (not counting Tom's Tales of Crazy, which was animated by Jesse Zhang). Visuals *The picture frame found hanging in the living room has a picture of a dancing hot dog and spatula on it, and says "Let's all go to the lobby!". This could be a reference to old-fashioned pre-movie ads for the cinema's concession stands. *As Matt runs off (and before switching to Professor Why), the TV is seen to have a picture of a zombie on it, possibly foreshadowing Fun Dead, which was already planned to be released after Hide and Seek. *While Matt is seen running around in circles, there is an empty popcorn bucket on the floor and a picture behind him of a character called "Penny Crayon", a character from a British TV show of the same name. *When Matt is in his room testing out his first hiding spot, there is a poster on the wall with a burger on it and text that reads "He used to be a cow", which is a reference to a scene from asdfmovie6. *During the campfire scene, Matt is seen wearing a paper crown on his head that resembles those sold at most Burger King restaurants. *In the fridge there are Cola cans that have sticky notes posted on them reading "Edd!", referencing Spares when a clone of Edd left a trail of Cola cans with similar details. Also, the letter magnets on the outside of the fridge read "Buy More Cola", the same message as seen in Hammer and Fail. * When Matt is having his campfire with the food, a cheese resembling SpongeBob SquarePants is in the background. ** In the animatic, the SpongeBob resembling cheese (designed more like SpongeBob) can be seen running from the Burritoranosaurus with the other foods. Other Trivia * This episode has the least amount of spoken lines from Edd, who says only 3 words throughout the entire video, those being: "Yeah!", "Ok!" (along with Tom) and "Cola!" * Professor Why is an obvious reference to Doctor Who. Professor Why is heard using a magic wrench, flying a magic box, and changing into a new man. These reference the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS, and the Doctor's ability to regenerate. Even the music heard in Professor Why is a variation of the Doctor Who main theme. *Outside of the Professor Why musical tracks and the credits theme, most of the music used for this Eddisode is reused from Space Face and The Snogre. *The art style used for this Eddisode is nearly similar to Edd's art style, making this the third episode to reference a past art style (after WTFuture and Space Face). Behind the Scenes *The complete storyboarded version of the original script (posted on Knitt's deviantART) shows some differences between that and the final product: **The giant box in the backyard originally was to have "Definitely Not Matt" written on it ** The Stage Magician was originally going to slice through the Matt-shaped cardboard instead of repeatedly stabbing it. **Instead of saying "That's quite a mouthful!" when being cornered by the Buritoranusaurus, Matt would have said "I knew this day would come". He would also put his fists together while saying it. **Edd and Tom's boredom of Professor Why would have been portrayed in a more realistic manner. **Matt was to have defeated the Buritoranusaurus by tickling it to death, rather than eating it from the inside out. **Professor Why's companion would have been shown. **The baby carrot would have said "Daddy!" before Matt departs from the food creatures **We wouldn't have seen Matt be taken away by the light **Matt's dialogue at the end, after Tom closes the fridge on him, was added in later. **Many lines were re-recorded or added in after the animator started throwing in ideas for the eddisode. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos